El espejo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. El amor conduce a la locura y hay veces en que uno no se da cuenta de eso. Sakura nunca logrará entender que Neji nunca fue suyo... y nunca lo será. Leve Nejisaku.


**El espejo  
Capítulo único**

Sus ojos recorrieron las líneas de mi piel, suavemente, incluso hasta con ternura. Yo sonreí complacida. Por fin él se fijaba en mí, después de tantos años y tanto dolor. Acerqué la palma de mi mano hacia su rostro y lo palpé suavemente, estaba frío y duro, como caliza, pero no me importó. No sabía dónde estábamos, ni por qué él se comportaba de esa manera. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquellos ojos blancos escrutándome dulcemente, pero a la vez con duda.

Yo también dudaba y hasta cierto punto, creo que me sonrojé. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo cuando me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé sin pasión alguna, sólo por necesidad de sentir sus labios contra los míos y saber que no estaba sola en aquella habitación de paredes blancas. Al igual que yo, sólo se ocupó de presionar sus labios con los míos durante un momento y después de que me separé de él, no hizo nada más.

Quería decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle unas cuántas más... pero nada salía de mis labios, era como si estuviera muda. Me desesperé al saber que él tampoco quería romper el silencio, que sólo estaba parado ahí con un tic en las manos y moviéndose el cabello castaño de vez en cuando, como un muñeco sin vida... sin sentimientos...

Una imágen cruzó mi mente y todo se emborronó. Entonces comenzé a temblar. ¿Por qué había visto al hombre frente a mí cubierto de sangre? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Abrí los ojos de un tirón y aunque él seguía ahí, toda mi perspectiva cambió. Su imágen se desvaneció lentamente, dejándome ver que sólo veía mi propio reflejo en el espejo de aquella habitación y que, la que tenía ese tic en las manos era yo. La que se acomodaba el cabello era yo... y a quien había besado... ¿para qué decirlo?

Caí al suelo de rodillas, llorando. Y entonces pude oír unos golpes detrás de aquella pared. Mis ojos recorrieron la superficie de aquél espejo, pero no pude encontrar su silueta ahí. Sólo estaba yo, vestida de blanco y con los ojos rojos... nadie más.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? -oí en el otro lado, pero sin ver a nadie ahí. - ¡Sakura! -me llamó de nuevo la voz y reconocí a Tsunade.

— Tsu-tsunade-sama -logré decir, con la voz tan frágil como el cristal- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Neji?

No recibí respuesta alguna durante varios minutos y eso me angustió, pues no sabía qué estaba pasando del otro lado del aquél espejo ni por qué yo estaba ahí.

— Neji murió hace un año, Sakura -dijo otra voz: Naruto.

Mi interior se convulsionó del dolor. ¡No era verdad! ¡No era verdad! ¡Estaba soñando!. Sí, eso debía ser... era la única razón por la cual me encontraba aprisionada ahí, sin él... Sólo soñaba...

Me eché a reír. Muy pronto despertaría de aquél sueño ¿verdad?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

— ¿No tiene arreglo? -preguntó Naruto a la quinta Hokage, con los ojos azules anegados en lágrimas, mientras veía a su amiga recargada contra una de las paredes, riendo nerviosamente.

— La muerte de Neji fue un golpe demasiado duro para Sakura, no creo que vaya a recuperarse. -dijo, también bastante triste- Ya ha pasado un año de eso y no puede superarlo, cada vez empeora más...

— ¡Pero ella...! -trató de decir el rubio, pero las lágrimas le ganaron y detuvieron sus palabras.

Nadie podía creerse que Sakura Haruno hubiera enloquecido, mucho menos él que la seguía amando, pero así era y nada iba a cambiar. Nadie podía cambiar su estado, nadie podía sacarla de aquél hospital, porque había perdido la mitad de su vida el día en que Neji Hyuuga perdió la suya.

Por mucho que la amara y por mucho que le doliera... ella nunca cambiaría.

Siempre estaría enamorada de aquél espejo que le mostraba lo único que la hacía feliz.

Y ése no era él.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueh, me dijeron en un foro que no tengo ideas originales y que redacto mal, ahm, así que aquí traigo otra idea poco original y mal redactada por mí :), ojalá a alguien le guste (?), ya que se me acaba de ocurrir, hoy que tenía algo de ganas que escribir y algunos problemas que sacar y esto fue lo que salió.

Si alguien lee esto gracias. Estoy pasando por malos momentos y sé que no estoy escribiendo bien, o quizás nunca lo hice, quién sabe. Pero me alegra que haya gente que al menos lee esto y me dice en qué puedo mejorar, de verdad me alegran mucho el día cuando me dejan un review bonito.

Para quien no haya entendido, debido a que redacto mal y eso, Sakura se volvió loca cuando vio morir a Neji un año antes, al principio estaba normal pero al pasar los días empeoró y terminó ahí. Lo demás, creo que sí se entiende.

Ja ne!


End file.
